


boredom

by godjaesung (anklusmos)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its all so sweet its kinda gross, its angsty for a blink of an eye, its set during these very strange times, lockdown related, tbh im not even going to count it as angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anklusmos/pseuds/godjaesung
Summary: “I think we should have minecraft dates more often.”Jaemin hummed, “Yeah, they might be better than real life dates.”“Okay hyung don’t stretch it.”a snippet into the life of park jisung and na jaemin in lockdown
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	boredom

**Author's Note:**

> slightly inspired by boredom - tyler, the creator

Jisung misses Jaemin. Everytime he voices this to his mother she immediately tells him he’s being ridiculous, overdramatic even. His brother points out that if they aren’t texting or sending each other Tiktoks, they’re video chatting or playing video games together. Jaemin might not be in their house 24/7 anymore, but he was still very much _there_. And he knows they’re right. But it didn’t stop Jisung from missing him. 

He was currently at his desk, waiting for Jaemin to answer his call as minecraft loaded up on his computer. Jaemin of course, let the phone ring for almost an entire minute before picking up- not that it surprised Jisung. 

“If I look in our realm and see our home has been blown up by creepers, I’m gonna tickle your neck when I see you, Jisung.” 

“When you see me?” 

“Yes. _When_ I see you.” 

Jisung sighed quietly. They’ve been waiting months to see each other. They missed their last chance to hang out one last time before the whole world came to a standstill. Jisung hasn’t seen Jaemin in the flesh since his birthday way back in early February. They didn’t want to risk meeting up at a safe distance either, with Jaemin having to work everyday and Jisung living with vulnerable people. 

So yes, Jisung misses Jaemin, and Jaemin misses him.

He quickly changed the subject. “How was work today, any moody boomers you had to deal with?” 

Jaemin immediately started to chatter about his shift and complain about the irritable customers he had to deal with while their game loaded up. Jisung wasn’t particularly paying special attention to the conversation, just asking the same generic questions that would help Jaemin rant and get any stress out of his system. He tried to offer as much sympathy and empathy as he could through a screen- normally he would solve Jaemin’s building tension with a movie marathon and cuddle session, but talking would have to do for now. 

“How about you Sung, what did you get up to today?” 

“Eh, nothing really. Did my stretches, but I think by the time I get back into the studio I’m gonna be stiffer than a board.

“You know Taeyong hyung won’t stand for that.”

“I also went skating, tried learning a new trick and fell on my face a few times.”

“My poor baby! Did you get any cuts again?”

“Thankfully no, I don’t think I can handle my board getting confiscated again. Oh! I saw Chenle there actually!” 

“Really?” Jaemin hummed 

He grinned and immediately started talking at a much faster pace. “Yeah! He was at our normal skate spot too! We stayed well away from each other, obviously, but I swear I nearly cried when he called out my name.” He sighed and looked back at his computer screen. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I wish I could have hugged him.” 

“ _You_ wanted to show physical affection? Who are you and what have you done with my Jisungie?”

Jisung giggled. “Shut up, hyung.” After what felt like a million years, they finally spawned in their world. 

“Okay, I made some progress while you were gone. Let me introduce you to some new things around here.”

“You’re such a romantic.”

After an extremely productive few hours and arguing over what to name their new dogs for 15 minutes, they saved everything but stayed on the phone. His PC had turned his room into a sauna, making him sweat and stick to his leather desk chair. Jisung slowly got up and moved over to his bed, choosing to lie on top of his blankets rather than burrow underneath. The heat of the summer was getting to him. 

“I think we should have minecraft dates more often.”

Jaemin hummed, “Yeah, they might be better than real life dates.”

“Okay hyung don’t stretch it.” They talked about a few more trivial topics, Jisung had even run down to grab snacks and brought Jaemin along to say hello to his family. His brother gagged when he walked into the kitchen, hearing Jaemin give clear cooking instructions and slipping in as many pet names as possible.

(“Do you have to be so gross all the time? Like right in front of my salad?” he drawled and shot Jisung a glare with no harm.

“Jealousy is a disease Jeno hyung, get well soon!”)

He slurped his ramen down at an inhuman speed, completely ignoring Jaemin’s warnings to slow down and not choke, before running backup to his room and sitting on his window sill, trying to soak up as much of the cold night air as possible.

“How are you holding up, hyung?”

Jaemin paused, and Jisung felt like he had crossed an unspoken boundary. They hadn’t talked about how things were at home since the government started cracking down on restrictions, leaving it an untouchable taboo subject.

“It really fucking sucks Ji.” He sighed deeply. A stone on Jisung’s chest grew heavier and heavier and his heart twisted into impossible knots. Now that he could see Jaemin’s face properly, he could vaguely make out the dark bags around his eyes and his downturned pouty lips. “I hate being here.”

Jisung wanted to cry. He would give up anything, all the money in the word, his prestigious dance scholarship, every single one of his most prized possessions, if it meant Jaemin would feel happy and safe all the time.

“I’m sorry Nana. I wish you could stay here or just... ” 

Jaemin gave him a watery smile. “It’s okay baby, there’s nothing we can do about it now.” He tried to wipe his eye as discreetly as possible, but Jisung still saw him. “Stop making us emo.”

“When I see you, I’m going to give you the biggest hug and the fattest kiss ever.” 

“When you see me?” 

“Yes.” Jisung firmly replied. “ _When_ I see you.” 

“God, quarantine has turned you into such a soft sap.” Jaemin chuckled. Jisung rolled his eyes. “But I’m gonna hold you to that big hug and fat kiss. No takesies backsies.” 

“I would never. We can have an entire month-long sleepover. You can move into my room, my mum loves you more than me and Jeno combined.” 

Jaemin laughed for real at that, and it was the first time in weeks Jisung had heard it.

“Tell her I miss her cooking.” 

“You have her number dude, tell her yourself.”

They talked deep into the night and well into the early morning, filling the time with deep and meaningless conversation. Honestly it amazes Jisung how long they could keep talking for. It got to around 3am when their conversation came to a standstill. 

“Hey Sung,” Jaeming yawned. “Do you think soulmates are real?”

“What a cliche question, Hyung.” 

“But do you?”

“I don’t really know,” He started. “We meet a lot of people in life, and when they go I feel like they permanently leave a little part of themselves with you.” He stifled a yawn. “But I guess there are some people who stick around forever, and they leave such a big part of themselves with you, and you leave such a big part of yourself with them, that it feels like they’re your soulmate. Like you have each other's hearts now so when you’re together you feel complete” he rubbed his eyes “I think what I’m getting at is that I don’t think soulmates are predestined or whatever. You make them- or better yet you choose them. Do you get what I’m saying?”

Jisung opened one eye and squinted at his bright screen. Jaemin was slowly drifting off.

“But, if soulmates really were left up to fate or whatever, I’m so thankful I got you.” 

“Is that your weird aquarius way of saying I love you?”

Jisung froze up and immediately sat back up. He immediately started stuttering, forming half coherent sentences and an apology on the tip of his tongue. 

“I’m thankful I got you too.” Jaemin drowsily replied. “Thank you Sungie, I love you.” 

He didn’t say it back, but Jaemin knew the reply was unspoken.

“Oh my god hyung why are you still awake? Don’t you have work tomorrow?”

“No, thank god. I finally have a day off for the first time in 2 months.”

Jisung sighed in relief. “Okay, please use it to sleep. If you call or message me tomorrow instead of resting I’m going to break up with you.”

“After you just told me you love me? Sounds fake but okay.”

Jisung scoffed at Jaemin’s shit eating grin. “Whatever. Just sleep, please?”

“Okay bossy boots.” Jisung gave him one last wave before Jaemin stopped him from hanging up. “Can you just stay on the line until I fall asleep? I miss falling asleep next to you.” 

When Jaemin makes such soft, vulnerable requests like that, there was no way Jisung could deny him.

“Okay hyung.”

Jisung stared at his screen and watched Jaemin nod off to sleep. He had to admit, he missed sleeping next to Jaemin too. He complained about him being a blanket hog, sure, but the eventual back hugs, spooning and gross morning kisses he got were very efficient compensation. It wasn’t the same, but watching Jaemin travel to dreamland still gave him some satisfaction. Jisung could feel the fatigue slowly wash over him, his eyes fluttered shut and he fell into a deep slumber before he hung up. 

Jisung misses Jaemin. He misses his hugs, his overbearing affection, and his presence. His family told him he was insane for missing someone he never stopped talking to. Jisung misses Jaemin, but it’s nice to know that he will never lose him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i know things are super weird right now, but lets all hope they get better soon, hm?  
> stay safe stay healthy and don't forget to wash your hands <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/emojsung) [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/jaesungod)


End file.
